Je saigne encore
by votre nini
Summary: Songfic de la chanson du même nom, chanté par le groupe KYO. Couple : KyoXakito


Chanson : Je saigne encore, de KYO

Perso: Kyo X Akito, Akito X Kuréno, Akito X Haru

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis désolée, j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire … Mais j'espère pouvoir m'excuser avec cette SongFic !!! Enjoy …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Intro :

« -Kyo …

-Humff …

-Kyo, dis moi que tu m'aimes … »

Le chat se retourne vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, Akito le réveil ainsi, tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours, Kyo l'embrasse amoureusement, répondant ainsi à l'affirmative. Le baiser se prolonge, et Akito glisse une main sur le corps de son chat. Mais ce dernier l'arrête

« -Désolé ma puce, mais je n'ais pas le temps ce matin … lui chuchote t-il.

-… QUOI ?!! s'exclame la jeune fille, en manque de câlin depuis la veille.

-Akito, je t'en ais déjà parlé, je dois aller chez Shiguré pour son anniversaire …

-… MENTEUR !! SI TU Y VAS, C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR REVOIR CETTE IMBECILE !!!

-Mais non mi amor, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi !!! … Et puis de toute façon, Thoru ne m'a jamais intéressé … dit le rouquin en cherchant à la prendre dans ses bras.

-TU MENS !!! crache t-elle en le rejetant. Si tu t'y rends … Tu … tu t'en mordras les doigts !!! »

Le félin soupire, puis quitte la pièce.

« -KYOOO !!! Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes si tu y vas !!!

- … »

Quand le chat referme la porte derrière lui, on entent un vase exploser contre un mur. Il n'y fait pas attention. Bien qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement et qu'Akito lui a promis de ne plus lui donner d'ordres, Kyo est souvent victime de ses crises de rage. Mais depuis les deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble, il a apprit à vivre avec, sans s'en soucier.

Ce jour là, il aurait dû y prendre garde …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je saigne encore …_

Kyo s'est donc rendu chez Shiguré, le temps d'une journée mémorable. Le soleil brillant au dessus de la maison, Shiguré, Yuki, Thoru et Kyo ont mangé dehors. Une grande amitié s'était déjà forgée entre la souris et le chat depuis quelques temps, et l'ambiance fut donc très bonne…

Donc Kyo rentra chez Akito, la tête pleine de bons souvenirs. Les derniers bons souvenirs de sa vie …

Quand il est arrivé, il fut enfermé dans une pièce annexe à la chambre d'Akito, qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis tout le temps qu'il vivait ici. Le mur séparant les deux pièces est en fait une paroi de verre teinté. De là où le félin se trouve, il peut voir tout se qui se passe de l'autre coté, ce qui n'est pas le cas depuis la chambre d'Akito.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est dans cette pièce, et chaque soir, il peut voir Kuréno rendre visite au chef de famille. Tous les soirs, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, le cœur en mille morceaux, ces deux personnes faire l'amour…

_**« Il a …**_

_**Le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

_**Il a …**_

_**Le droit de respirer ton odeur … »**_

Le félin le voit, une fois de plus, rentrer dans la chambre. La jeune Akito est assise en tailleur. Les pants de son vêtement, ouvert, laissent paraître sa petite poitrine.

Le coq s'approche, et en embrassant le cou de son Dieu, passe ses mains délicatement sur ses seins.

Kyo désespère de ne pouvoir l'arrêter …

_**« Il a …**_

_**Même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort**_

_**Et moi**_

_**La chaleur de ta voie**_

_**Dans le cœur … »**_

Kyo détourne la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Kuréno est maintenant allongé sur elle, nu. Comme à chaque fois, il s'active rapidement en faisant des mouvements de bassin régulier. Akito se cambre, essayant de faire augmenter son propre plaisir … Et hurle.

Kyo sourit amèrement. Il voit très bien que son amour simule l'orgasme. Non pour faire plaisir à Kuréno qui est un piètre amant, mais pour le blesser, lui. Et elle réussit parfaitement.

_**« Ca fait mal**_

_**Crois moi**_

_**Une lame**_

_**Enfoncé loin dans mon âme**_

_**Regarde en toi**_

_**Même pas l'ombre d'une larme … »**_

Akito, le lendemain, appelle Hatsuharu. « Sans doute en a-t-elle ras le bol de faire semblant avec le coq … » pense Kyo.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Akito fait avaler une pilule bleue à Haru. Celui-ci passe vite fait en mode black. Il la pousse contre le faux mur qui les sépare du chat, et se plaque contre elle. Les mains de son nouvel amant se baladant sur son corps, la jeune fille sourit de bonheur.

A la vue de ce sourire, le félin gémit, quelque chose de brisé en lui.

Jusque là, il avait tout supporté en se disant que la jeune Akito n'avait pas autant de plaisir avec Kuréno qu'avec lui, et qu'elle regrettait son matou. Mais là, dans les bras du bœuf, Akito n'éprouve visiblement aucun regret et elle semble même prendre son pied !!!

Kyo se sent mourir de l'intérieur …

_**« Il aime**_

_**Caresser ton visage quand tu endors**_

_**Et toi**_

_**Tu te permes de dire**_

_**Encore, encore !**_

_**Je sais**_

_**Que ce qui ne tu pas nous rend plus fort**_

_**Mais moi**_

_**Mais moi je suis déjà mort »**_

Kyo se réveil, pensant avoir fait un cauchemar. Mais non. Haru est toujours là, dans le futon d'Akito, la serrant contre lui. L'espoir que le bœuf s'en aille effleure le rouquin, mais s'évapore vite quand le chef de famille l'attire vers elle. Il est clair qu'après cette nuit de folie, elle en veuille encore. (Akito est une nympho !!!) Le chat espère qu'Haru soit trop fatigué pour pouvoir recommencer tout de suite, mais impossible n'a pas l'air d'être Hatsuharu !!! (vous avez déjà vu un bœuf/taureau en rut ?? C'est impressionnant !!!) Kyo vomi avant de tourner de l'œil. La perspective de revoir leurs ébats amoureux le fait sombrer dans un semi coma.

_**« Ca fait mal**_

_**Crois moi**_

_**Une lame**_

_**Enfoncée loin dans mon âme**_

_**Regarde en toi**_

_**Même pas l'ombre d'une larme »**_

Le chat entrouvre les yeux. Il se trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital. Effectivement, la personne qui lui amenait habituellement ses repas dans sa cellule l'a découvert face contre terre, et a appelé les services médicaux.

Une infirmière lui amène un verre d'eau. Pensant à se qu'il va maintenant se passer, il le boit distraitement. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à l'hôpital qu'elle vas me laisser en paix ! » se dit le pauvre jeune homme.

Il a raison.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, et Akito s'avance. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche, celle là même que Kyo lui a offerte le lendemain du jour ou ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois … Le chat la regarde attentivement. Akito lui sourit, puis s'installe à son chevet. Elle lui sourit toujours, caressant ses cheveux orange d'une main. Le chat se sent directement mieux, comme apaisé.

« -Kyo, je … Je suis vraiment … vraiment désolée … »s'excuse t-elle.

Un poids s'enlève de ses épaules, le félin rayonne à nouveau. Si elle est venue pour lui présenter ses excuses, c'est qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle l'aime toujours et que tout est oublié !!

« -Mon très chère Kyo … Je suis là pour te demander quelque chose …

-Oui ma chérie ? » fait simplement le garçon, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau l'appeler comme cela.

Malheureusement, le sourire angélique qu'arboré la jeune fille se fait carnassier, et la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

« -Haru, j'étais sur le point de demander à Kyo si il voulait bien être ton témoin ! roucoule t-elle.

-Témoin ? répète le chat, ne comprenant décidemment pas.

-Pour notre mariage !!! continu le chef de famille avant d'embrasser le bœuf.

Les ombres engloutissent le rouquin. « « Témoin » ? « Mariage » ? A quoi tout cela rime t-il ? » se dit il.

Le chat attrape son verre d'eau, vide …

_**« Et je saigne … Encore**_

_**Je souri à la mort … »**_

Il brise le verre contre le mur. Des éclats rentrent dans la paume de sa main, mais il n'en a cure. Il se retourne vers l'être qu'il avait tant aimé, et murmure, de sorte que seule elle puisse entendre :

« -Tu avais donc décidé de m'achever … Dès le moment où je t'ai déplu, tu m'as jeté … Sache que je ne t'en voudrais pas … Tu es trop pitoyable pour que je t'en veuille … »

Les deux Soma le dévisagent. Akito a bien entendu ses paroles, et elle en sourit, telle une démente. Hatsuharu, lui, pressant quelque chose de mauvais.

Kyo, un morceau de verre dans sa main gauche, se tranche les veines du poignet droit. Du sang gicle dans les cheveux blancs d'Haru et sur la robe immaculée de sa future épouse. Voyant le sang se répandre sur le drap blanc de son lit d'hôpital, Kyo sourit, enfin libre. Dans la mort, elle ne le tourmenterait plus avant un moment, c'est sur …

Ses yeux se brouillent. La dernière image qu'il voit avant de partir, c'est Haru, affolé, cherchant à appeler à l'aide, et Akito, tournant les talons, qui quitte la salle …

_**« Et je saigne … Encore**_

_**Je souri à la mort**_

_**Et je saigne … Encore**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps … »**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FINIT !!! Bon, c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi cette song-fic, mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire … mdr

Dites, franchement, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ???


End file.
